Fate Heaven's Works
by Lirikana
Summary: With the prevention of the Fourth Holy Grail War. Peace has befallen over the three founding families within Fuyuki city. Now, as the Lesser Grail from the Third Holy Grail war was completed, the chaos of a war shall begin once again.
1. Prologue

As he stood dying on top the hill, alone, looking back at the path he has taken.

He remembers the joy of the man who had saved him, when he had lost all hope.

He remembers the girl clad in armor that had come to save his life, and someone he was forced to kill.

He remembers the black haired girl, who comforted him, stood beside him, and ultimately died for him. 

Now, he stands alone on top of this hill, swords scattered around him.

He wonders what will happen to him now.

He had followed this path, but now all he feels is emptiness.

To kill one to save ten, to kill ten to save one hundred, to kill one hundred to save one thousand.

He has taken countless number of lives, and saved many more.

Normal men would have collapsed, unable to deal with the choices he has taken,

He was different.

Forged from the fires that had destroyed his path, he had become a force of nature.

No, not a force of nature, but a force of mankind.

He has served as mankind's protector.

Eradicating all threats that threatens humanity's survival.

He knows that this duty will continue even after he has died. 

So now, as he stands alone on the top of this hill.

From seemingly nowhere, he pulls out a wicked dagger.

The same dagger that had forced him to kill the girl clad in armor.

The ability to sever any contract made in this world.

But even still, this is nothing but a fake.

A pale imitation to the true powers of the weapon.

As he plunges this dagger deep into his heart, he prays for a miracle.

One day, to let another him to take a different path.

To turn away from this path of destruction and bloodshed. 

And now, he stands alone on top of the hill, surrounded by swords.


	2. Chapter 1

The man known as the Magus Killer stands in front of his wife. In his arms, he cradles his baby. Ever since he was forced to kill his father, he has never felt the love of being in a family. Even the days where he had taught his wife about this world, cannot compare to the joy he feels now. So now, he has to make a choice. To stay true to his ideals, to become a hero of justice and sacrifice his wife, or to give up his ideals, for his family.

He looks at his wife's face, he can see that she is happy. Glad to have been able to bear her own child. He can see the days where they spend time with their child. The joy they will feel when she says her first word, when she takes her first step. He then looks back to the day where he was forced to kill his mentor, can he allow his child to feel the same thing he did?

"Iri…"

"What is it?"

"This war… I can't do it. Not anymore, for the sake of Illya."

"Are you sure about this? You know my family will be coming after you if you withdraw now."

"I don't want Ilya to go through the life of a magus. I don't want her to see her mother die."

"Kiri…"

* * *

In a dark room, an old man sits behind his desk. Normally, this would have been an unusual sight. This man has known to be eccentric, but now, he's here because he found something amusing.

Standing in front of him is a magus from the Mage Association, who has been put in charge of investigating a recent incident.

"So, you mean to tell me that the entire Einzbern family has been destroyed?"

"No sir. Only the castle at Fuyuki city was completely destroyed. The current head of family, Jubstacheit von Einzbern was found dead. The body has been recovered."

"And the grail?"

"The homunculus is currently missing, as well as the Magus Killer."

"Very well. Be off."

The old man laughs to himself, as though if the news was hilarious. He had been right to come to this world, one of the first that truly departs from all the others. Now, he shall wait, to see what the future will bring.

* * *

It was a hellish scene. Bodies strewn across the field. Most are dead, burnt by the fire, crushed by the debris. Some are still alive, unable to move in the hellish heat.

A single boy walks through field, paying no attention to the scene of carnage around him. His eyes are glazed over, his clothing are charred. He keeps on walking forward, searching for salvation.

It wasn't long before the boy collapsed, unable to keep on moving. He lies on the ground, waiting for death to take his hand. But it wasn't death that took his hand, it was the hand of a man. With his fading conscious, he looks up at the man. The man was happy, glad to have found a survivor. Just before he passes out, he sees the man beckoning for someone to come over, and out of the corner of his eye, he can see a woman rushing towards him.

"Ugh… This dream again?"

The young man known as Shirou Emiya wakes up at the crack of dawn. The morning light shines through the open screen door. His room is simple, a two tatami Japanese styled room. His futon lays in the center of the room. Another screen door leads to his closet, where he can gather his clothes as well as the spare futon he stores inside.

"It has already been ten years huh?"

I slowly get out of my futon, looking forward yet another day where I am alive. Suddenly, I find dad standing at the entrance to my room.

"Shirou. Didn't I tell you to wake up at 5?"

I instinctively look towards the clock hanging on the wall. The clock tells me it is currently 5:15.

"Sorry. I stayed up too late last night in the workshop."

"Nothing we can do about that now. Get up, meet me in the dojo in ten minutes. It will be real combat today."

My eyes lit up at his words. This is the first time Kiritsugu had told me that we are doing real combat. No imposed rules, no restrictions. Just two magus duking it out. Well… A magus killer and an apprentice. Still, this means that he is finally approving my skills.

Kiritsugu exits the room soundlessly and heads towards the dojo. Taking advantage of the fact I have ten minutes, I quickly get changed out of my nightwear and prepare myself for the upcoming fight.

Stretching is crucial. Unlike any other magus that only depends on their magecraft in a duel, Kiritsugu is an agile all range fighter. Being burdened by tight muscles, ligaments and hamstring will make it almost suicidal to take him on in such a small space. Next comes a check on my magic circuits. I can feel the hammer on a gun drop, and feel energy surging through all of my magic circuits. All fifty-four of them. This isn't strictly necessary, but it is a habit that I picked up. Never hurts to check if one of your circuits was somehow damaged.

After finishing my preparations, I head inside the dojo.

* * *

The two Emiyas stood ten meters apart. In the right hand of Kiritsugu, holds a Thompson Contender, firing a .30-06 Springfield. His left hand holds a M950 Calico submachine gun, designed to fire 9x19mm Parabellum at 750 rounds per minute with a magazine capacity of fifty. Shirou has no visible equipment, entering the battle with only his skills as a magus.

"Remember Shirou, no rules. This is the life of a magus, and the path you chose. Prepare yourself so that you don't get killed."

"Got it." I produce a coin from my pocket. "When the coin hits the floor?"

"Yes."

I toss the coin up in the air. As it falls, I feel the hammer of a gun striking down. The pathways within my body opens up. First comes reinforcement, strengthening my body with magical energy. It is a difficult Magecraft, very intricate. Pour too much energy, and the vessel shatters. In this case, my body will, but I have always been adept at reinforcement.

*Clink*

"Time Alter : Double Accel"

With my strengthened eyes, I can see Kiritsugu charging towards me at superhuman speed. He only needs one second to close the gap between us. If he reaches me before I can do anything, I will be done for.

"Trace on"

In my hands, I can feel the twin swords appear, Kanshou and Bakuya. In my right hand is Kanshou, a curved black blade and my left hand Bakuya, the white counterpart. These had been the blades I saw within a dream. Wielded by a lone swordsman as he fought for his ideals. For some reason, I can't help but feel drawn towards these twin swords.

Kiritusgu raises his Calico and fires, spewing hot lead towards my direction. Taking advantage of the small window where he left his left flank open, I dropped down and charges forward, raising Kanshou aiming for the heart.

"Time Alter : Triple Accel"

When my blade had reached him, or at least where he should have been. I felt the stab of a barrel on my left ribcage.

"Bam."

* * *

"Man, I thought you there." I said while sitting on the ground, rubbing my ribs where Kiritsugu had stabbed with his Thompson Contender.

"You did good Shirou. You knew the Calico was a distraction, but you still took advantage of the small opening I had left. You even took the precaution of raising your other sword to guard your chest and midriff, where I was most likely to go for. To be honest, you really had to force my hand there." Kiritsugu said while sitting beside me, dealing with the after effect of his magecraft.

"Still, that was amazing jii-san. I didn't have time to react when you moved to the side."

"It does have its drawbacks. Shirou, do you mind calling Iris here? I think I'm going to die of internal hemorrhaging if she doesn't patch this up soon." Kiritsugu said that while a small trickle of blood runs down the side of his lips.

"Wait…" Realizing that Kiritsugu was hiding some serious injuries. I hurried off the floor and ran towards the main building. "Kaa-san! Where are you! ..."

* * *

A golden cup is raised on a pedestal inside a small church. This artifact, known as the Holy Grail, or more fittingly, the Lesser Grail, was supposed to have been destroyed.

A faint glow emanates from the cup, illuminating the room. Two men stands in front of the cup, both adjudicators for the Holy Grail War. Ever since the escape of the Lesser Grail eighteen years ago, the Mage Association has been trying to repair the Lesser Grail damaged during the Third Holy Grail War. Now, it lays completed, ready for the next Holy Grail War to begin.

The two men of faith proclaims. "Let the Fourth Holy Grail War commence."

* * *

*Author's Notes: So, started rewriting this after a two year hiatus. Now, I am taking a little bit of liberty when it comes to the personalities as well as their abilities. Hopefully you will enjoy the way I interpret the characters. Now, a few important things about this world. Obviously as you can see, the Fourth Holy Grail War never happened, which meant that all the masters from Fate/Zero are still alive, so the way the characters in Fate/Stay Night grown up is a lot different. Shirou is obviously trained by Kiritsugu. Tohsaka grew up with her dad. Sakura isn't as fucked up as the original scenario. The Lesser Grail in this case is the old cup, which has very little documentation on it, I will do my best to portray it properly. Anyways, don't want to give away too much about what is to come, as always, write reviews, say how shitty or good my writing is. I will take all of them into consideration.*


	3. Chapter 2

Tokiomi Tohsaka is sitting at his study when a familiar from the Mage Association arrived. When the planned Fourth Holy Grail War was suddenly canceled eighteen years ago. He has been able to nurture both of his daughters as successors to the Tohsaka household.

Now, as he reads the message the familiar has delivered, he laments at the fact that he already passed down his magic crest to Rin. As the family head of the Tohsaka family, he is obligated to send a magus to participate in the Holy Grail War. Even though he wishes to join the war himself, without the magic crest, he won't stand a chance against the other masters. Reluctantly, he calls for Rin… 

* * *

The five hundred year old magus stands in his basement, looking at what remains of his bloodline. Shinji Matou and Byakuya Matou, the two remaining father and son of the Matou family. Byakuya, who barely has an ounce of aptitude for magic, and Shinji, who lacks any magic circuits at all.

It is disgraceful for one of the three founding families to be like this, dying out only two hundred and ten years after the creation of the Holy Grail War. Still, as the true head of the Matou family, and the expert in Crest Worms, he is capable of forming magic circuits within the two.

Now, his last chance at reaching the root, at creating the paradise he had sought after, he will take the chance at ending his entire bloodline to do so. So now, he approaches the father and son, who has been forced to participate in the Fourth Holy Grail War. 

* * *

The lone enforcer finally gets a chance to rest after arriving at Fuyuki city from England. Sponsored as a part of the Mage Association, she was to participate in this war as the master of lancer.

Looking at the small room the association has reserved for her, she cannot lament at her misfortune with money. Losing her wallet shortly after getting off the plane. Having her account frozen from unexplained depts. She is surprised if she hasn't been cursed by one of her targets in the past.

She found herself fiddling with the blue earrings that had been given to her as a catalyst to summon her servant. She spends most of her time fighting in suits, it is a little strange for her to start wearing jewelry. Thinking about the battle that lays ahead, she empties the tube that she was carrying on her back, and starts to formulate a plan.

* * *

Well, the mood at the table during breakfast was grim to say the least. To his left, his sister was eating her breakfast that he had prepared, blissfully ignorant of the scolding Irisviel was giving to Kiritsugu in front of her.

Sometimes I think she is secretly enjoying the scene in front of her.

"Kiritsugu! I thought I told you not to do that again. You know how much of a toll that spell has on your body."

"Sorry, I was caught up in the moment."

"Jeez, you were using it against Shirou as well." Irisviel shakes her head as she say that.

Kiritsugu hangs his head in shame, the first time he had used that spell in eighteen years, and his first target was his son.

"Would you look at the time, Shirou, Illya, both of you need to head to school now. Make sure that you two keep your ward with you."

Despite the fact that Illya was one year older than I am, she isn't exactly well developed. She has the signature platinum hair with red eyes of the Einzbern family, but she is quite short. In fact, she only reaches up to my chest. This has led to many confrontations with students that make fun of her short statue.

Glancing at the clock after hearing Irisviel's words, it turns out that I only had 30 minutes left before the start of clubs. I quickly finish what is left of my breakfast, and head out.

Back in the dining room, after making sure that both children have left the house, the two realized that the Greater Grail has once again become active.

"I have just heard this message from one of my associates within the Mage Association." Kiritsugu pulls out a strip of paper from his pocket.

"The Lesser Grail has been repaired. The Fourth Holy Grail War shall now begin once again."

"Then does this mean?" Irisviel asks the rhetorical question while clutching her chest.

The Magus Killer's expression changed, now he emanates the air of a professional killer. Without a single word, he nods.

"But, are you sure about this? Shirou may have been trained but are you really willing to put him through this?"

"That boy this morning executed a perfect maneuver to kill an opponent during a small opening. I've never imagined that when we had saved him, he would be this talented."

Indeed the circumstances of the boy was strange. Kiritsugu and Irisviel rescued the boy from a fire ten years ago. When they found him, they weren't sure how the boy was still alive. Collapsed in the middle of a fire that claimed over five hundred lives, he was empty when they had found him. More surprisingly, when they had brought the child to Tokiomi, second owner of Fuyuki city and a skilled spiritual doctor. They discovered that the child was an even more talented magus than Tokiomi's children. Possessing fifty-four ultra-high quality magic circuits.

Knowing that another Holy Grail War can start as the Greater Grail still exists, he and his wife decided to teach Shirou magecraft. While they had wanted to teach Illya as well, her role as a Lesser Grail would draw attention from the mage association as well as the Matou family.

Despite the amount of magic circuits and their quality, Shirou was only capable of drawing from the Id. Furthermore, the child wasn't attuned to any of the major five elements, instead, both his origin and his element is attuned to [Swords].

Figuring out the right way to teach the child took both of them a long time. Such a unique element has never been explored before. The basic magecraft that Shirou really excelled at was Structural Grasp, Reinforcement and Gradation Air. Otherwise, he is completely average.

Still, no point lamenting at the past. Right now, Irisviel still has Avalon implanted inside her, keeping her alive. He knows that he will be able to at least summon King Arthur when the time comes. Still, to protect four people with one servant, it meant that he will have to stay on the defensive during the war, trying to protect his family.

"It's… just…" Irisviel struggles to find the right words to say. "He is so young…"

"I know, but we can't do this with just one servant. This is different from before. I can't send all of you out of the country. If the war has just begun, then the Mage Association would already be watching the airport."

Remembering what she had done to ensure the safety of her family, knowing what she would have done if the war had taken place ten years ago. Irisviel strengthens her resolve. She knew that Kiritsugu would not say these words if he was truly desperate. Even when he was hunting down the remnants of the Einzbern family did he ask for her confirmation.

"If that is what you truly believe Kiri, then I will follow you."

Kiritsugu was slightly surprised at how quickly Irisviel had accepted this, glad that she was the one that he had fallen for.

Now is the time for both of them to prepare summoning rituals, one for Irisviel, one for Shirou. The husband and wife pair worked without exchanging words, contemplating what they shall do when the battle starts. 

* * *

*Author's Notes: Well, another short chapter. Don't worry, the chapters will get longer, right now we are just slowly starting to build up to the first fight. Anyways, a lot of readers... well, one reader asked where did the fire that caused Shirou to become an orphan came from? Surely with the fourth war prevented, the great fire would've never happened. Well, not to give too much away, but there are ways to delaying something like a holy grail war. Exactly what it is I will leave it up to your speculations. As always, please do give me a review, that really helps me to know if my writing is good or bad.


End file.
